


Dramatic Ending

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Category: Nomad of Nowhere
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: When two idiots care for each other





	Dramatic Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "When the Original Content has only one episode but you already crave that FanFic"

After months of travelling, they were finally turning the Nomad in. Skout had convinced the Dandy Lions that the Don would reward them even more when the Nomad was turned in alive for public execution. Really, she had quietly been hoping that he'd escape on the way to the Capital, finally get away from them, and not end up where they happened to go ever again.  
Ever since finding him in the Briar Patch, he had turned up at every town and Outpost they went to. Skout couldn't understand how it could keep happening, although she did appreciate him pushing her out of the way of that boulder that one time. Or when he pulled her out of that burning house. Or out of the sudden crevasse that formed during that earthquake. Looking back, no more dangerous situations had popped up like that since he had decided to turn himself in for some reason. Honestly she was still trying to wrap her head around that one.  
Skout was just glad she had kept Toph and Red Manuel from killing him outright, even though that meant taking the Nomad to the Capital. But now with the journey over and the Nomad still passively captive, she was even more worried.  
The Dandy Lions were escorted into the throne room, the Nomad in tow. The Don was clearly pleased with their capture, and as the Nomad was led to the dungeon he did in fact raise the reward for the Dandy Lions. While excited, even Skout could tell that some of them were regretting turning in their quiet and affable not-quite-companion. As the Don announced the execution for noon the next day, the Court's attention had already moved past the Dandy Lions, and they made their exit as quickly as they could.  
That night, Skout tried to visit the Nomad, missing his company, but didn't even know where to begin looking or bribing to find his cell.  
The next day, she begrudgingly attended the execution, her attendance mandated as part of the Dandy Lions. As the Don droned on and on about how evil magic was, and how it corrupted every person who had contact with it, and that magic was illegal and bad and wrong, Skout tuned him out. She snapped to attention the moment the Nomad stepped into her line of sight. It took him a few steps to get used to the desert sun, a few more to orient himself, but he finally saw her. Their eyes locked, and Skout could feel herself about to cry, knowing that he was about to die.  
Someone screamed next to her. Skout's attention snapped from the Nomad to the Dandy Lions she was standing with. The Don's sword was through Toph's gut. Guards were closing in on the others. The Don shouted to the crowd that magic was a contagion, that it would spread like a sickness if left uncontrolled, and the crowd just listened. Utterly silent, not a single person so much as sniffled as the Don spoke nonsense.  
'Is he using mag-' a guard grabbed her by the neck. She was dragged to the feet of the Don, and his attention turned from the crowd to her.  
"Thank you so much for luring my last potential rival here. I had hoped to simply get you useless Dandy Lions out from under my feet, but you turned out to actually be useful. The Nomad must be head over heels for you to turn himself in." Skout saw the Don's eyes flicker to a point behind her, and the corner of his mouth ticked up. "And I guess I should give the Nomad some thanks for coming quietly. Maybe a show before his execution."  
The guard's grip on her throat tightened, and he swung her around to face the crowd. To face the Nomad. As her sight became washed in black, Skout could have sworn she saw the Nomad grow.  
\---  
He had turned himself in to keep her safe! He didn't want her chasing after him into danger! He couldn't just leave and have her searching unsupervised! He had ended her search so she could stay home! Wherever home was. Wherever she'd be safe. And now the Don was having her killed in front of him. It was the last straw. He felt himself unlock inside. His vision swam in flames as his mind was taken by memories.  
\---  
Magic had been everywhere.  
He had specialized in flame.  
The laws had changed.  
Magic began to die.  
He was hunted.  
They were hunted.  
They hid.  
Their friends were found and killed.  
They were found.  
She was killed.  
Fire.  
He hid.  
\---  
Skout came to in a bed. Breathing hurt, but she was still breathing. Looking to the side, she saw Jethro sitting next to her. A croak came out of her mouth and he turned to her, explaining that all the Dandy Lions had survived, but most of them had their fighting days behind them. Before she tried to speak again, he shushed her and said the Nomad had disappeared after saving her and killing the Don in a wash of flame. After the Don had been killed, the crowd realized he had been using magic, and that he had been ruling for over 100 years. Word was spreading through the desert, but many came to the realization themselves now that his influence was no longer on their minds.  
Skout listened and thought about the implications of their ruler dying, but the last thought in her mind was about the Nomad, whether he was safe and happy, before she drifted back to sleep.  
\---  
It had taken a year, but she had finally made it back. It turns out travel without royal coin costs a lot. Skout was amazed that the Briar Patch had already grown back so much since the fire. As she pushed her way through the brambles, her mind wandered to the Nomad as her feet took her down a path she had taken only once before.  
She wasn't sure why she thought he might be here, but it was the only place she could see him calling home. Part of her mind noted the lack of friendly creatures and objects around, making her trek feel more lonely. Finally, she entered the clearing.  
Rocks walked around, sorting logs and planks by size as the Nomad trimmed them down. Boulders were setting finished pieces in place, recreating the ramshackle cabin that Toph had burned down years ago. A sob escaped her, and the whole clearing turned and looked at her. The Nomad smiled.


End file.
